


Clarence

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [175]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	Clarence

Cas was only thankful for one thing that Metatron did.

And that was giving him the knowledge, letting him understand all the references that were ever made at him.

One day, he was thinking about the different things he knew when he froze, and thought about the nickname Meg gave him.

_Clarence._

“Cas? Cas, is something wrong?” Sam asked, walking into the room, seeing Cas smile, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Cas looked up, wiping the tear away, and he laughed.

“I understand the reference.”

“What reference?”

“Clarence. I understand why Meg called me Clarence.” Cas said.

Sam’s eyes widened slightly, and he gave a soft smile, before patting Cas’ shoulder and leaving Cas to his discovery.


End file.
